Just put on your dancin' shoes
by Princess Consuela bananahammock
Summary: the scouts are on a break, what does Serena do now? What will Darien do now that his true love has left him? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Just put on your Dancin' Shoes  
  
Hi its moi! I hope you like this fic! Plz Plz review and tel me if it needs improving kk!!  
  
# Dream # 'Thought'  
  
# "And the winner is...... (drum roll) ...... Serena Tsukino!!!"  
The whole room erupted in cheers as an 11-year old Serena went to  
Accept her award!  
"Congratulations Serena, I hope you'll keep up the excellent work you  
great potential young lady!" Said Miss Belle to a very happy Serena.  
"Of course I will, I'm gonna be the best dancer in the world!" Cried  
Serena.  
The crowd erupted once again "Serena, Serena, Serena........" #  
  
"Serena....Sereeeennaaaa.....Oh for heaven sake.....MEATBALL HEAD WAKE UP!" Scream Raye.  
  
"What...huh....what's going on did I get another award?" Asked Serena, who thought her dream was real!  
  
"Award? Serena what are you on?" Questioned a confused Raye.  
  
"Oh, OH, I'm sorry I must have been dreaming!" Answered Serena.  
  
"You don't say!" Replied Raye sarcastically!  
  
"Hey there's no need to be sarcastic Pyro!" Huffed Serena.  
  
"Enough you two we have more important matters to discuss!" Shouted Amy, Serena and Raye sat down and shut up in reply, "Thank you! Right down to business! I don't think there are going to be any new enemies for a while!" Smiled Amy.  
  
"Are you sure Amy, cos' last time we thought that the dark moon kingdom came along!" Said Lita.  
  
"I'm positive, there's no sign of any evil anywhere at the moment!" Replied Amy.  
  
"Well, what does that mean?" Asked Serena, hoping what she was thinking would be correct!  
  
"Well Dur!!" Said raye!  
  
"It means we can take a brea....." Started Amy, but was interrupted by Serena's screeching!  
  
"YEEEEESSSSS!" Serena Shouted. The other four girls looked at her oddly! "I mean, Yes! Sorry I just got a tinsy bit overexcited!" Said Serena.  
  
"Sure you did!" Said Raye, "anyway I think this is a really good idea, I can spend all my spare time on the temple!"  
  
"I can study more!" Said Amy, which made the other four sweat drop (anime- style ;-) ).  
  
"I can concentrate on playing volleyball!" Said Mina.  
  
"I can finally start on planning my restaurant!" Said Lita.  
  
"And I can go back to danc.....err... spending my whole time with Darien...hehe!" Said Serena nervously. 'phew nearly gave it away then!' thought Serena.  
  
The next day  
  
Serena woke up that morning feeling happy as ever! She put on some jeans and a light blue tank top and went downstairs to have breakfast!  
  
"Serena, Honey could you check the mail for me please?" Asked Serena's mum (Ilene) as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure mum no probs!" Answered Serena as she headed for the mail box!  
  
'Hmmm 1 for Dad, another for Dad, 1 for mum and......." She paused as she looked at the last letter, it had written on it....... 


	2. chapter 2 the letter

Hi again!! Welcome 2 da second chappie of my fic!! Oh and by da way I luv Dancin loads!! Dats y I made this fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Previously:  
  
"Serena, Honey could you check the mail for me please?" Asked Serena's mum (Ilene) as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure mum no probs!" Answered Serena as she headed for the mail box!  
  
'Hmmm 1 for Dad, another for Dad, 1 for mum and......." She paused as she looked at the last letter, it had written on it.......  
  
.... To miss Serena Tsukino! Serena dropped all the other letters and ripped it open! She couldn't believe her eyes, this was really happening! She had been dreaming about this her whole life! She had been accepted in the New York dance academy!!  
  
"Oh my god!" Whispered Serena, she was too surprised to talk!  
  
"Serena honey what's taking you so lo.... Serena what's happened?" Said Ilene as she walked out towards Serena.  
  
"I've been accepted Mum, I'm goin to a dance academy!" Serena squeeled!  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Screamed Ilene, "My baby's going to be a star I can't believe it!"  
  
"But Mum, there is something else!" Said Serena.  
  
"What honey, what is it?" Asked a puzzled Ilene.  
  
"The academy, well, it's...it's...." Started Serena.  
  
"What it's what??" Questioned Ilene, starting to get worried!  
  
"It's in New York!" Said Serena quietly.  
  
"Oh....Serena...I.." Ilene was speechless, she didn't want to loose her little girl, but this was Serena's dream!  
  
"It's ok Mum I understand!" Serena said sadly.  
  
"No...NO...Serena, I'm not gonna take this opportunity away from you! It's been your dreams since you were 5 years old and started miss Belles ballet class! If I don't let you go I'll never forgive myself...ever!" Said Ilene as a tear fell down her cheek!  
  
"Oh Mum, Thank you so much, I love you don't ever forget that!" Cried Serena as she ran to Ilene and gave her a huge bear hug.(serena-style! ;-) )  
  
"I love you too honey, and you know, you're aunt and uncle live in New York, maybe you could stay with them, at least then I'd know you were safe 24/7! But we need to talk this over with your father first! We'll discuss it at dinner okay honey!" Said Ilene.  
  
"Okay, that's fine Mum thanks! But anyway, I promised my Friends I'd meet them at the park, and I'm already majorly late! Ciao mum!" Said Serena as she ran in the direction of the park!  
  
"Bye honey, keep safe!" Shouted Ilene back, as she went back into the house to start cleaning!  
  
back with Serena...  
  
Serena's p.o.v  
  
'I was running to the park to meet the girls, but for some reason I took a weird route! Instead of ending up at the park I ended up at Miss Belles! It's strange you know, nothing's changed.. at all! There are still lots of photographs of all the students that go here, and still a leotard and ballet shoes in the window! I wonder if I should go in! I mean no one will recognise me! It's been 3 years! Why did I ever quit this school?? Oh yeah now I remember.... I became Sailor Moon! Oh well, I got accepted at the n.y.d.a! That's gotta be a good sign! Oh what the heck... I'm going in! And with that, I pushed open the small wooden door and entered! As soon as I walked into the room......'  
  
"Serena Tsukino?"  
  
To be continued  
  
Sorry if the chapters are so short, they will get longer once I get into the story I promise!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Chapter 3 – Memories  
  
Previously on Just put on your dancin' shoes:  
  
...As Soon as I walked into the room  
  
"Serena Tsukino?"  
  
"Who said that?" I asked as I looked towards where the mysterious speaker stood.  
  
"Well, well, well, you've finally decided to come back after three years!" Said the speaker.  
  
"Er, well, you see I was just passing by and I thought..." I was interrupted.  
  
"What, you thought what? About how you let everything go even though you knew you had potential, or maybe you were thinking about how you let your future slip away! Tell me Serena, why?"  
  
"It's more complicated than you think, trust me! Do you think I wanted to give dancing up? The only thing I really loved doing? Do you think I WANTED to throw away ten years of training?" I was furious, how dared they say that to me, it wasn't my fault I had to be Sailor Moon!  
  
"Serena..." The voice stopped, but I carried on.  
  
"NO!" I screamed, "Giving up dancing was the worst mistake I ever made, EVER! If I could go back, I never would have done it, I would have told them NO!" By this point I was crying, I think the speaker felt sympathetic towards me.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry, I just, I knew you had the best potential in this school, and seeing you leave broke my heart!"  
  
The speaker emerged from the shadows and stood under the light so I could see their face.  
  
"You see Serena, I knew, I knew you'd be a star, but then you left, you left me behind how could you?!"  
  
I gasped as I looked at the mysterious speakers face once again! Where had I seen that face, where? Suddenly I remembered!  
  
"Alex?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it's me, I see you finally remembered, still as brain dead as normal I see! Serena, you haven't changed a bit!" Chuckled Alex.  
  
"Hey I've Changed, if you haven't already noticed I am seventeen now!" I Argued playfully.  
  
"Oh yes so you are!" Replied Alex.  
  
"Look," I paused, "I'm sorry about leaving, but you see I was forced to and, well, I really didn't want to, but they forced me!"  
  
"Who? Who forced you to leave? Tell me!" Said Alex, who was starting to sound worried!  
  
"Don't worry, it's, it's no one important!" I replied sadly.  
  
"But Serena, whoever this person was ruined your dreams!" He said looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"Well, not exactly!" I said a smile forming on my face.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that? Were you happy to quit?"  
  
"NO, NO, no way, but they didn't really ruin my dream, they just held me back for three years!"  
  
"I still don't get what you mean!" Said Alex who by the look of it was very confused!  
  
"God, and you can me brain dead!" I laughed.  
  
"Thanks!" He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Alex, you know I'm joking! But anyway... My dreams haven't been ruined, because today, I got accepted in the n.y.d.a!" I squealed as I pulled the letter out of my bag!  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Alex as he grabbed the letter out of my hand!  
  
"I Know!" I screamed back, this was way cool!  
  
"Serena, this, this is amazing! You can start again, you've got an amazing future ahead of you!" Said Alex as he pulled me into a hug!  
  
"I know," I whispered, "And I'm not letting it go this time!"  
  
Alex looked at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Serena, I... I'm sorry, for what happened in the past, I'm truly sorry!"  
  
"I know you are! But lets talk about this later! Right now, I wanna go see Miss Belle!" I said as Alex led me into the room in which Miss Belle was in.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as soon as she saw me!  
  
"Serena Tsukino, what, what are you doing here?" She asked as she gave me a huge bear hug!  
  
"Well, I was just passing by, and I thought I'd come see how everybody was doing!" I said as I hugged her back.  
  
"Oh, Serena, We're all fine, we miss you terribly, but we're fine! What's going on with you?" She asked politely.  
  
"Well, I did get accepted in the n.y.d.a!" I replied smiling.  
  
"Goodness, that's simply marvellous! We all thought you'd never go back to dancing, but I guess you proved us wrong!" She cried dramatically.  
  
"I guess I did!" I answered laughing!  
  
"Well honey, I have to go back to teaching my young class here, but feel free to drop by anytime ok!"  
  
"Sure thanks!" I replied happily.  
  
"Lets go Serena I'll buy you a milkshake if you want!" Offered Alex as he grabbed my hand!  
  
"That would be great Alex thanks! I know a great place and maybe you can meet some of my friends!" I answered.  
  
"Cool!" Said Alex as I led him out the door and we headed towards the crown!  
  
This is so great! I thought, I'm so glad the Sailor Scouts are on a break!!  
  
To be continued!  
  
Preview from the Next chapter:  
  
We walked into the crown to find it empty, so I grabbed Alex's hand and led him to the counter! But suddenly I heard a voice from behind me!  
  
"Serena, who is the hell is this?" It was Darien!  
  
......................................................................  
  
Uh oh what's gonna happen now? If you wanna find out review plz!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 The break up!

Chapter 4 – mix up!!  
  
I led Alex into the Arcade, it was pretty empty so we walked up to the counter to get a milkshake.  
  
"Hey Andrew, how's it goin?!" I asked as we approached.  
  
"Hey Serena! I'm fine you?" Said Andrew, not even looking up from the counter he was wiping down.  
  
"I'm fantastic! I got an acceptance letter for college today!"  
  
"Oh my gosh really congra..." Andrew paused and gave Alex a funny look, it probably didn't help that Alex was still holding my hand!  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Andrew this is Alex, he's an old friend of mine!" I said for Alex, who just looked at Andrew and smiled.  
  
"Sure he is!" Replied Andrew looking Alex up and down, "looks like more than that to me!" He said as he pointed at our hands!  
  
I was just about to pull my hand away from Alex when, "Serena, what the hell are you doing, and who the hell is this?"  
  
Oh great it was Darien, this definitely didn't look good!  
  
"Darien, hi honey! This is..." I tried to explain but he interrupted me!  
  
"Don't you Hi honey me! I saw you two together, you looked pretty close! Have a nice life with your new boyfriend Serena, we're through!" And with that he stormed out of the arcade!  
  
"Darien wait!" I shouted as I tried to run after him! But something stopped me, ok, someone stopped me, it was Alex. By this point I was in tears!  
  
"Serena, who was that?" He asked calmly!  
  
"My boyfriend!" I replied! Oh my god!!  
  
"What? You have a boyfriend?" He asked sounding kinda upset!  
  
"Well not anymore!" Said Andrew sarcastically, I could tell he didn't like Alex. "Andrew..." I said warningly.  
  
"Hey, this is none of your business buddy!" Shouted Alex as he walked over to Andrew.  
  
"Alex..." Not him too!  
  
"None of my business? NONE OF MY BUSINESS? You Just broke up my best friends, don't you tell me it's none of my business!" Andrew Screamed. Uh Oh! This didn't look good!  
  
"Yeah well, it wasn't my fault, that idiot didn't give her a chance to explain!" Alex shouted back! Oh no, he didn't, Alex just insulted My Muffin! This was gonna get ugly!  
  
"ENOUGH!" I screamed, "Andrew, it wasn't Alex's fault, we're nothing more than friends I promise, and Alex, if you say one more word about Darien I will kick your ass you get me?" I looked both the boys straight in the eye.  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry Serena!" They both replied at the same time!  
  
"Right, I forgive you! But right now I need to get to Darien, if I do get him back, I'm gonna have to spend all the time I have left with him! Alex it was wonderful seeing you again, here's my cell number.." I said as I wrote my number on the back of his hand! "Andrew, can you call Darien, and tell him I'm not lying, and that me and Alex are just friends, I'm going to his apartment okay! Bye both of you!"  
  
And with that I ran out of the arcade.  
  
Darien's p.o.v  
  
I can't believe this, how could she do this to me? I thought she loved me! Why do I always get hurt? Oh my god why? Why me? She told me she would never leave me, never love anyone else, this hurts so much! She was holding his hand, she looked happier than I've ever seen her, am I not enough? Am I not good enough? Someone help me, what the hell should I do?  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Should I answer that? It might be her, I don't think I can face her right now! But it might not be... Oh what the heck... "Hello?" I answered.  
  
I was relieved when I heard Andrew's voice over the other end!  
  
"Hi Darien, um how are you?"  
  
What kind of a question was that? He saw the whole thing!  
  
"Guess!" I replied sarcastically. I'd just had my heart broken, and all he was asking was how was I!  
  
"Look Dare, I saw what happened today, and I just wanted to say that, well, maybe you should give Serena a chance, she wanted to tell you, that the guy, was just an old friend nothing more! Trust me, if he was something more I would have beaten the crap out of him, you know how much Serena loves you! She'd never betray you!" Wow what a speech, he almost made me believe him!  
  
"I'm sorry Andrew, but I don't think I can believe you, you don't know how much pain I'm goin through right now, so I think I just wanna be left alone, but thanks for calling anyway!" And with that I hung up, I bet Serena got him to say that! I just can't believe this is happening to me!  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Oh great I bet that's her, oh well I guess I should just get it over with!  
  
I opened the door, and there she stood, she looked upset! I don't know why!  
  
"Darien please let me explain!" She pleaded as she grabbed my shirt!  
  
I pushed her away! "Serena there isn't anything to explain, I saw you and him together, you were holding hands and you looked so happy! Why?" Tears fell from my eyes, this was probably the first time I had cried since I had those dreams!  
  
"Just listen to me! Alex is just a friend nothing more, you can even ask Andrew..."  
  
I interrupted her, "HA I knew it, you tricked Andrew into calling me didn't you!" I was so angry, but hurt at the same time, I also wanted to kill this Alex guy, how dare he take my Princess away from me! "NO! Andrew was telling the truth! Alex is an old friend, I've known him since I was five years old!" She said softly.  
  
"Oh that helps, Serena, I've known you for over 1000 years!" I screamed this was getting harder and harder!  
  
"I know, Darien just listen to me there's a lot you don't know about me! A LOT! I had a life before I found out I was Sailor Moon I know!" She was getting angry!  
  
"So did I! Do you know how hard my life was before you came along! You made it better, and now you've thrown it all away!" I shouted back at her.  
  
"God, how many times are people gonna say that to me today?" Serena huffed.  
  
"What?" Now she was confusing me!  
  
"Darien, please, just let me explain who Alex is, I'll tell you how we met, and everything! Please!" She looked pretty desperate, I guess it wouldn't hurt to hear her out!  
  
"Fine!" I huffed and walked in and sat down on the couch.  
  
She closed the door and followed, then sat down next to me. She took my hands in hers.  
  
"Darien, when I was five years old, I took up Ballet at a local Dance school called Miss Belles. I instantly fell in love with it! That's where I met Alex, ever since he joined when I was seven, we were dance partners, we'd dance in shows, go to auditions and we got many trophies and medals for our efforts! When I was eleven I was told I had the potential to be the best there ever was, an amazing dancer! I was so happy, because it had been my dream since I had started there! But sadly when I was fourteen something forced me to give up my dream, you know what that something was Darien, it was Sailor Moon! Ever since the day I walked out of that ballet school for the last time, I've never been completely happy, it was like a part of me was missing! But yesterday, Amy told us there weren't going to be any more enemies! So this Morning I was walking past Miss Belles ballet school and I decide to go in! That's where I met Alex, when you saw me I looked so happy because, I felt like I was finally complete again! And I was also happy because I got an acceptance letter this morning!" Oh my god, how come she never told me any of this!  
  
"What?" She got an acceptance letter? I didn't know she had applied anywhere!  
  
"I'm going to New York Darien, to the New York Dance Academy, that's the other reason I was with Alex, he was taking me out to celebrate!" She stopped, I guess that was the end of her story. But I had one last question!  
  
"Were you and Alex ever more than friends?" I asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter, all that matters is what I feel now!"  
  
"Answer the question Serena!"  
  
"Fine, yes, we used to go out, but that doesn't matter now!"  
  
"For how long!"  
  
"Darien..."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Two years but trust me Darien, I only think of him as a friend now!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Serena, but I don't think I can get over this yet, I don't think we can get back together yet, I'm sorry!" This was too hard!  
  
"Fine, be that way, but this means there never will be us again! I'm going to New York in two months Darien, Good bye, Forever!" 


	5. Chapter 5 New York here I come

Chapter 5 – New York here I Come  
  
Hi, fanx 2 da peeps hu did review it means a lot 2 me!! Here's chapter 5!!  
  
Serena's p.o.v.  
  
I'm heading for the airport right now! I spent the last two months getting to know Alex again, and spending as much time with my friends and family as I could, especially Molly! I haven't seen Darien for about a week, that's when he stopped coming to the arcade, well that's what Andrew says anyway! I cry over him every night, even though one part of me hates him for never giving me a chance, what he saw were just two friends hanging out after not seeing each other for three years! But oh no, he immediately thought I was cheating on him, like I would! Oh well, I guess it's time for me to make a fresh start, new friends, a new school, maybe I'll start to date other guys too! All I know is that I want to forget Darien Shields! New York Here I come!!  
  
As I was walking up towards my boarding lounge I heard my name being called, I turned around!  
  
"Oh my god!" I gasped as my five best friends ran up to me!  
  
"Serena we couldn't let you go without saying bye one last time!" Cried Molly as she pulled me into a huge bear hug!  
  
"We're going to miss you so much!" Sniffled Mina.  
  
"You'd better write to us as often as you can you hear me? If you don't we're gonna come over there and get you!" Laughed Lita, as tears rolled down her cheek!  
  
"Oh Guys, don't cry over me!" I said, as I started to cry myself! "You've been the best always, I'll write and visit whenever I can! And maybe you guys can come to New York for spring break?"  
  
"Of course we will!" Cried Amy.  
  
There was only one person who hadn't spoke, the person who was more like a sister to me than anybody else!  
  
"Come here Meatball head!" She cried as I ran up to her and gave her the best hug I could!  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" I cried.  
  
"Flight 212 To New York, America Now Boarding!"  
  
"Well, I guess that's me, I love you all ok! Group hug!"  
  
That was going to be the last group hug I had for a while!  
  
Narrative p.o.v.  
  
Serena boarded her plane, looking towards the future, and her new life as a dancer! No sailor moon, no moon princess and definitely no Darien!  
  
Serena's p.o.v.  
  
Oh my god, has my plane landed already?  
  
"Could all passengers please get off the plane, we have landed, welcome to New York City!"  
  
I guess that answers my question! Okay where do I go now? God, I wish I'd listened to the instructions my Dad gave me! Right, first I need to get off the plane!  
  
I got off and went to pick my luggage up! Next stop, meeting Uncle Daniel and Aunt Rachel!  
  
"SERENA!" I heard my name being shouted, I turned around and there in front of my eyes were my aunt and Uncle!  
  
"Oh my you've grown so much!" Cried Aunt Rachel as they ran up to me!  
  
"Welcome to New York Serena!" Said Uncle Daniel, "You'll love it here!"  
  
"I sure hope so!" I replied as I followed them towards the car.  
  
An Hour Later:  
  
We had finally reached our destination, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Daniels, cool, New York apartment!  
  
"Ooohh, it's just like friends!" I gasped as I noticed the coffee shop on which their apartment was in top of! "This is going to be so cool!"  
  
Uncle Daniel just chuckled as he showed me the way to their apartment!  
  
"Okay Serena, here's your room! You can unpack all your things in here," said Aunt Rachel, pointing to the closet, "and just make yourself at home!"  
  
"Oh I will!" I replied as my aunt left the room and closed the door behind her!  
  
I looked around at my new room, it wasn't as big as the one I had at home, but it wasn't exactly small either! The walls were lilac and the floor was wooden. There was a huge double bed in the middle against the wall, a nice sized desk in a corner, and a few lamps on the bedside tables and desk! On one wall there was a huge mirror! But... Oh My GOD! The mirror had a bar, which I could practise my dancing on! How did they know? I guess the fact that I got into a dance academy gave them a clue! Hehe! Anyway I think I'll unpack in the morning, right now I need some sleep I got serious jet lag!  
  
Back In Japan  
  
Darien's p.o.v.  
  
Serena left for New York today! I've been such an idiot, how could I just let her go like that? Andrew kept telling me to talk to her, but did I listen NO! Now she's gonna meet someone else In New York and in ten years time she's gonna come back married with loads of kids... RINI! Oh no how could I let this happen?  
  
I grabbed the phone and dialled Raye's cell number.  
  
"Hello Raye speaking who is it?"  
  
"Hi Raye it's Darien..."  
  
"Oh, it's you!"  
  
None of the scouts liked me very much at the moment!  
  
"Yes it's me, look, did Serena's plane leave already?"  
  
"Well dur, it left at nine o'clock this morning, she's probably in New York by now dufus!"  
  
Ouch!!  
  
"Oh, well if you ever get a contact number from her, could you give it to me?"  
  
"Only if she wants me to!"  
  
"You know Raye, I'm just trying to sort my life out!"  
  
"Well you could have done that two months ago!"  
  
She hung up! And the horrible thing about this was that she was right! She was so right! I've mucked up my chances of ever being with Serena!  
  
I was going to find a way of getting to her! Even if none of her friends were going to help me!  
  
New York  
  
Serena's p.o.v  
  
I woke up this morning, feeling great! I was finally in New York! And I didn't start at the academy for another six weeks, so I had plenty of time to settle in! Today I was going to find a job! Very unlike me, but I don't have my parents here anymore, so I have to get stuff myself!  
  
I got dressed in a denim mini skirt and a white t-shirt that said I love NY on it (I got that at the airport with some of the money my Dad gave me!) I put on my new black leather boots, and picked up my red Dior bag! It was time to go job hunting!!  
  
Lunchtime:  
  
Great, I'd had four interviews and nothing! Either I wasn't smart enough, or didn't have the right qualifications! Oh my god a monkey could have done some of the jobs!! I guess I'd have to keep looking! But where could I go now? I KNOW! The coffee shop underneath the apartment!! That would be so cool, I'm gonna head there right now!!  
  
I walked into the coffee shop to be greeted by Richard (he owns it).  
  
"Well, well, well who are you young lady?" He asked politely, "I haven't seen you around before!"  
  
"Oh hi! I'm Serena, I just moved upstairs with my aunt and uncle, Rachel and Daniel! I came here from Japan to go to college!"  
  
"Really, that's interesting! But I have to say you're English is amazing!"  
  
This guy seemed nice!  
  
"Yeh, I've been learning it since I was four so, hey! But anyway, sir, I was wondering if you have any job offers going?" Please say yes, please say yes!!  
  
"Well we don't usually take people in on such short notice, but, hey the more the merrier! When can you start?"  
  
YES!!!!! GO ME!!  
  
"Anytime, I could even start now!" I squealed, this was so exciting!  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sounds great, thank you so much for this, but I'd better get home, bye err..."  
  
"It's Richard!" Said Richard with a smile!  
  
"Bye Richard!"  
  
That's it for now, keep reviewing if you wanna see Serena start at the academy in the next chapter!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 NYDA!

Chapter 6 – N.Y.D.A  
  
Hi it's me once again! Thanks for your reviews!!!!!! Anyway, to answer a question from one of my wonderful reviewers, I have been dancing for nearly 3 years, and I do tap, ballet and jazz, It's the best, I also do singing and drama, so don't be surprised if I write fics about that too!!!!!!!! Okay, now lets get on with the story!!  
  
Serena's p.o.v.  
  
"Okay, people get in line, get in line!" Shouted a very tall woman, with dark hair. "We need to sort you into classes, according to your ability!"  
  
Oh my god, I was so nervous, it was already my first day at the academy! The six weeks I had been here had gone so fast! I'd worked at the coffee house, every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday, and had gone sight seeing in my spare time! New York was amazing I loved it!!  
  
"Okay miss could you show us a Pirouette followed by a Relevé and finishing with a Plié please!"  
  
Oh no she was talking to me, okay, I just had to remember everything miss Belle had taught me!  
  
I got up on my toes, did a pirouette, phew that went ok, right back straight, stomach in, fifth position, Relevé and finally Plié! Wow that went really well, well at least I hope it did!  
  
"Very nice Miss Tsukino, very nice, right could you go and stand with Miss Taylor over there please!" Said the instructor, pointing at a very friendly looking woman, who was apparently called Miss Taylor.  
  
"Yeh sure!" I replied, as I walked over to where Miss Taylor was standing!  
  
"Oh hello, I see you've been selected for the top group!" Said Miss Taylor, with a smile.  
  
"Wow really?" I was amazed, I guess I still had that potential!!  
  
"Yes, Darling, I saw you dancing, and you are simply marvellous!" Complimented Miss Taylor.  
  
"Thank you very much Miss Taylor... right?"  
  
"Yes, that's me! Right, why don't you go and stand with Enrique over there?" Said Miss Taylor nodding in the direction of... Oh my god! The fittest guy I had ever seen in my life, he was gorgeous!  
  
"Okay then!" I whispered, I was tongue tied, literally!  
  
I walked over to Enrique.  
  
"Err, hi I'm Serena," I paused phew I could talk! "Miss Taylor told me to come and wait with you!"  
  
Enrique looked at me and smiled, "So you're in the top class as well huh? I'm Enrique by the way!" He said as he held out his hand.  
  
I of course, being the polite person I was took it, but oh no he didn't shake my hand, he got down on one knee and kissed it!!! WOW!! I think I found my dream man, tall, handsome, kind, romantic and a great dancer obviously! I think this could be the start to a beautiful friendship!  
  
I blushed, "It's very nice to meet you Enrique!" I said with the prettiest smile I could!  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, Serena!" Oh I loved the way he paused before he said my name, he was so romantic!  
  
"So Enrique," Oh I loved that name, "are you American?"  
  
"No, I'm Italian, but I moved here about seven years ago!"  
  
Wow, no wonder he's so gorgeous!!  
  
"Wow really, I heard Italy is a beautiful country!" I replied.  
  
"Oh yes, Italy is amazing you would love it!" He spoke with such passion about his country!  
  
"I'm sure I would!"  
  
"Anyway, Serena, where do you come from, you don't sound American!" He asked.  
  
"Oh, yeh, I come from Tokyo in Japan, I just got here six weeks ago and I'm staying with my Aunt and Uncle!" I answered to his question.  
  
"Wow, that's quite a long way to come isn't it?" He seemed surprised.  
  
"Yeh, but hey, it's worth it!" I replied with a smile.  
  
"Of course!" He chuckled.  
  
Oh my gosh, I think I'm in love!!  
  
"Okay, Okay, everyone listen up! I've put you all in classes, now, you will all stay in these classed for the rest of the year, but you will be out in sets for maths and English, have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Miss!" We replied.  
  
"Good, now if you follow your teacher, she will give you your timetable and all the information you may need!" Finished the instructor as the teachers started walking out the door, as we followed them!  
  
"I didn't know we had to take English and math!" I whispered to Enrique as we followed our class.  
  
"Oh yes, but only two lessons a week of each! It's encase you don't make it as a dancer!" Replied Enrique, also whispering!  
  
"Okay, here we are!" Announced Miss Taylor. "I'd like you all to sit boy girl at the desks please!"  
  
"Lets go!" Said Enrique, as he dragged me to a desk, oh how I loved this class!!  
  
"Right, now here I have your timetables, and in a minute I will read out the math and English sets so you can mark down what rooms you are in so on, so on!" Said Miss Taylor, as she handed us each two timetables. "Now, one of these timetables, shows the dates of shows, presentations and auditions that are coming up in the next year, keep this safe, as it is VERY important!"  
  
Wow, this is a lot to take in I thought, I can't wait to see what the auditions are for, I used to love doing them with Alex!  
  
"Right, now I'm gonna read out the sets, in set 1 for math which is the highest set, there is, Reugina Falangie, Chenandler Bong, Jessica Spano and Samuel Powers! In set two for English there is, Harry Potter, Kelly Kapowski, Romeo Beckham and Louisa McCain. And finally in the last set, which is set three, there is Enrique Anglaises, Ronny Walker, Jill Parker and Serena Tsukino!  
  
ALL RIGHT!! I was in the same English class as Enrique, this was fabulicious baby!!  
  
"The maths sets are the same people," Miss Taylor started.  
  
YES!! The same math class too, we were destined for each other!  
  
"Now I hope you all have all the equipment you need, it's now your lunch time, I will see you back here in an hour and a half!" Said Miss Taylor as she got up and left the classroom!  
  
"Okay, what shall we do now, I had lunch while I was waiting for my turn to dance!" I said to Enrique.  
  
"Same here... hmm... I KNOW, come on follow me..."  
  
Oooh, Where is Enrique gonna take Serena, and what's Darien's plan to find her in New York? I need reviews people, and then you'll find out!!! Ciao hunni's!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 Remembering the past, Remembe...

Chapter 7 – Remembering the past, Remembering Darien  
  
Hiya people I'm gonna try and make my chapters much longer k!! Thank you so much to the wonderful people who review my stories you're all fabulicious!! But hey back to the story!!  
  
Previously on Just put on your dancin shoes:  
  
"Okay, what shall we do now, I had lunch while I was waiting for my turn to dance!" I said to Enrique.  
  
"Same here... hmm... I KNOW, come on follow me..."  
  
..............................................................................  
  
"Enrique where are you taking me?" I yelled as I tried to catch up with him.  
  
"It's a surprise, but I know you'll love it!" He yelled back, dodging people on the sidewalk!  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Serena, just trust me okay, I know I haven't known you for long... at all, but this just feels right, do you feel the same way?"  
  
Oh, wow, this was getting way cool! But it started to remind me of all the good times I had with Darien, but I guess I had to move on, and this was my chance!  
  
"Of course I feel the same way, in fact I trust you completely, with all my heart, so lets go!" I replied my smile beaming!  
  
"Okay, follow me!"  
  
Again, we started running along the sidewalks of New York City! But I still didn't know where we were going!  
  
We finally stopped outside an old, run down building, huh? "Where are we?" I asked, this better not have been my great surprise!  
  
"I know, I know, it doesn't look that nice on the outside, but please, just come with me!" Pleaded Enrique, as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes! Hey, I thought I was the only one that could do that!  
  
"Fine, but this had better be good!" I replied following him inside.  
  
As soon as we got through the door, I gasped, it was amazing. It was a ballroom, the ceiling was decorated with pictures of angels in heaven, and there were fountains at every corner! Suddenly, the most beautiful music I had ever heard started playing!  
  
"Enrique I... I don't know what to say, it's, it's beautiful!" I gasped, still dumb founded by the sight around me!  
  
"I know isn't it! It used to be used all the time, until clubs same into the picture! It's where my Mother and Father first met, when they were both on vacation over here! I always come here, it makes me happy, and now I want to share that happiness with you, Serena!"  
  
Oh my god was that not the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, apart from the song by Christina Aguilera hehe! I can't believe how perfect Enrique is!!  
  
"Wow!" I replied, still in utter shock!  
  
"Would you like to dance milady?" Offered Enrique, oh, only Darien had said that to me before, and being reminded of him, well, it hurt like hell! A tear rolled down my cheek! Great, I'm in a perfect place with a perfect guy and all I can think about is Darien, and now I'm crying, and oh my god!  
  
"Serena what's wrong was it something I said?" Asked Enrique, I could hear the worry in his voice he was such a sweet heart!!  
  
"No, it's not something you said, it's got nothing to do with you! I'm sorry, it's me, it's just this whole thing reminded of me of someone back home that I'd rather forget!" I cried, as I started bawling!  
  
"Oh Serena, come here, talk to me, talk about it!" Comforted Enrique.  
  
Boy this guy really knew the way to a girls heart!!  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it Enrique! It hurts to much!" I cried, more and more tears streaming down my face, by now I probably looked like a Panda, I knew I should have worn waterproof mascara!!  
  
"But if you talk about it, it will make it less painful, trust me, I've been through a painful break up recently as well, and I kept it all bottled inside, for a long time, too long! But then when I talked about it with a good friend, it became less painful, and made me feel so much better about myself!"  
  
"Really?" He sure knew his stuff!  
  
"Really really! Know come on talk to me!" Said Enrique as he put his arm round my shoulder and led me to a bench, "Just tell me what you're feeling!"  
  
I paused, Oh what the heck, if he says it will make me feel better!  
  
"I was in love with Darien, deeply, madly in love with him! He was my prince, I was his princess, and we were destined to be together! We had been together for two years, we did everything together! But then a couple of months ago, on the way to meet up with my best friends, I walked past my old dance school! I decided to go in and see how everyone was! And I met an old friend there, so to celebrate us meeting again, and me getting into the N.Y.D.A, we went to get a milkshake at the local arcade, where me, Darien and all our friends usually hang out! But on the way, Alex the old friend and I were holding hands and running, it was just because you know we were so excited about seeing each other! But Darien took it the wrong way! He thought I was cheating on him, so he dumped me in front of every one in the arcade, then when I tried to explain he wouldn't listen and just pushed me away! And I'm sorry, but that whole ballroom dancing thing just reminded me of him! We used to do that all the time, it brought back a lot of memories, that I'm trying to forget! I really thought I was starting to get over him, but every time I see couples, people that look like him, or even simple things like dancing, I see him, I see his face, and it makes me realise how much I miss him!" By the time I had finished this I could hardly speak I was crying so much!  
  
Why? Why did he have this affect on me? I think I know the answer to that one! He was my one true love, I loved him even more than I had loved Alex when we were going out! And me and Alex were huge! But all I wanted to do is forget Darien!  
  
"Oh Serena, I know this is really hard, and you just wanna rub him out, make him not exist! But you can't do that, because you loved him, with all your heart! But think of it like this, you can still remember him, but just the good times you shared, think of it as experience!" Suggested Enrique as he looked deep into my eyes, and gave me a gigantic smile!  
  
"But I can't forget the break up, it was so horrible, and I left on such a bad note I..."  
  
"Serena, take my advice, you can cry all you want, but that wont get you anywhere, you need to remember the good times, wear a smile everyday! You don't want other guys to think you're a miserable old cow do you?"  
  
That got a laugh out of me! I could see it now, all guys beware, Serena the super moody, miserable moo coming this way! Enrique was right, even if I did feel down, I could focus on the better things in life!  
  
"Thanks Enrique, but, how am I gonna do all this if no guys wanna go out with me, I mean come on, I been in the city for seven weeks, and no one has even taken a second glance at me, it's hopeless!" Oh no here came the water works, again!  
  
"Well, I know one guy who likes you, a lot!" He replied. "Oh yeah and who's that?" I asked staring at him.  
  
"Me!" He said, as he leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips!  
  
OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! This was not happening, that kiss, it was amazing, but, it made me remember some one again...  
  
... Darien!  
  
In Tokyo Darien's p.o.v  
  
I hadn't slept in days, I keep seeing her, seeing her face! Her beautiful face! I can't believe how idiotic I've been, just letting her go over one BIG misunderstanding! I was so confused at the time, I didn't even give her a chance!  
  
Ring Ring  
  
I picked up the phone.  
  
"hello who is it?"  
  
"Hey Dare, it's Andrew!"  
  
"Oh hey buddy how are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, but how are you, I haven't seen you for quite some time now and I was getting worried!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty depressed right now!"  
  
"Look if there's anything I can do, anything, you tell me ok!"  
  
"Thanks Drew, but I'm ok on my own at the moment, I might come to Crown tomorrow, depends how I feel!"  
  
"Ok, well, I gotta go, but promise me you'll call if you need anything, I'll always be a phone call away!"  
  
"Thanks, it means a lot to me, bye Drew!"  
  
"Bye Darien, take care!"  
  
With that I hung up! I was so lucky to have a friend like Andrew, without him I'd probably die of depression hehe!  
  
Anyway, I was still looking for her, Serena. I was calling all over New York it was costing me a fortune, but hey I'd do anything for her, I just hope she feels the same way...  
  
Will Darien Find Serena? Will she fall in love with Enrique? REVIEW TO FIND OUT lol !! Plz do! Ciao 4 now!! 


	8. Chapter 8 Fame!

Chapter 8 – Fame  
  
Hi everyone, fanx for more reviews, keep em' comin lol!!!!! Anyway here's chapter 8 of just put on your dancin' shoes!!  
  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸  
  
Serena's p.o.v  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have been at the academy for six months now! I've made lots of new friends that are in some of my classes! One of them, Reugina has also come from Tokyo!  
  
I still live with Daniel and Rachel, but I think I'm gonna try and find a place of my own. After all, Aunt Rachel's having a baby, so they'll need the spare room, which I am currently using! I think I'll ask them if I can take the ballet bar though, because that could just get in the way, and I really use it... A lot!  
  
Anyway, Enrique and I have been dating on and off for the past six months, it's great when we're going out, but after a while it gets dull and boring, so we take a break! I've had an amazing time with him, but I really can't see him being the love of my life... yet!! But we're dating other people at the moment, which is easy for him, seeing all the girls in the academy are in love with him, well hey, that used to be me!  
  
My job's going great, my friends come and hang out at the coffee house now!! There are six of us including Enrique and me! There's Jessie who loves to sing and is always making up songs for us! Then there's Jake, a real ladies man! It's like he's got a new girlfriend everyday! There's also Michelle, she's obsessed with cleaning, I mean at her apartment you can't even put a cup down if there's not a poster, hehe! Finally we come to Charlie, the joker of the group! He's really funny, but it can get annoying when he jokes about really serious stuff... Oh well!! We all get on really well, and spend as much time together as we can, because Jessie and Jake are moving to L.A. next year, and starting careers in acting, so I guess we only got a year left together!!  
  
Anyway I'd better go get ready for my audition!  
  
And with that I closed my diary, and climbed off my king-sized bed!!  
  
"Hmmm," I said to myself, "what should I wear, I think they said it was dancing, singing and acting..."  
  
I looked through my closet trying to find the perfect outfit!  
  
'I know,' I thought, 'I'll wear the new pineapple dance trousers and vest top I got for my birthday, then I can wear my dance trainers, so it fits in for everything!'  
  
As soon as I had got dressed and put my hair in a high ponytail, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door! I only had twenty minutes to get there! I think old times are catching up on me!!  
  
I walked into the audition hall feeling as nervous as hell! All the judges looked so strict and scary, they could at least smile every once in a while!!  
  
"Okay, Miss Tsukino I presume?" Said the woman in the middle.  
  
"Yes miss!" I replied, god I hope they couldn't tell I was nervous!  
  
"Right Miss Tsukino I'd like you to start with the song please!"  
  
"Yes miss," I replied as I gave my sheet music to the pianist!  
  
"I'm gonna be singing My only love!"  
  
"Okay, start then!" Said the judge strictly! Woah, who got out of the wrong side of bed this morning! Ooops, I was meant to be singing!  
  
"Deep in my soul, Love so strong, It takes control.  
  
Now we both know, The secrets bared, The feelings show.  
  
Driven far apart, I make a wish, On a shooting star.  
  
There will come a day, Somewhere far away, In your arms I'll stay, My only love.  
  
Even though you're gone, Love will still live on, The feeling is so strong, My only love.  
  
There will come a day, Somewhere far away, In your arms I'll stay, My only love. My only love.  
  
You've reached the deepest part, Of the secret in my heart, I've known it from the start, My only love, My only love."  
  
Phew that was finally over, I have to say, singing is usually my weakness but that actually went quite well!  
  
"Thank you Miss Tsukino, now do you have a monologue prepared, I think we asked you to do a piece from the musical this audition is for?"  
  
"Yes miss, I'm doing the monologue no room for a baby!"  
  
"Okay please start!" Replied the judge, who was starting to become friendlier!  
  
"You see, I was offered this place in the San Francisco Ballet. I haven't told anyone yet, but I'm gonna take it. I don't care what they think. I'm a good dancer. Better than good. Maybe even the best in the school. And that's not conceit, it's just simple honesty. If I stay in New York, everyone will think I bought my way into ABT. And I'm not starving myself for Balanchine's City Ballet. Not that I mind doing the corps de ballet bullshit. I'd sooner do it out of town. I'll pay my dues on the west coast, come back to New York a star. You see, I've always had this crazy dream of dancing all the classical roles before I'm twenty-one. I want Giselles and Coppélias coming out of my feet. And Sleeping Beauties, and the Swan. I want bravos in Stuttgart and Leningrad and Paris. Maybe even a ballet created especially for me. You see? There's no room for a baby."  
  
Wow, that went really good too! I was on a roll... luckily!!  
  
"Very nice Miss Tsukino, now, it's finally time for the dancing!"  
  
That very word brought a huge smile to my face!  
  
Suddenly music started playing, I recognised it instantly it had been my favourite song since I was ten years old!  
  
'Baby look at me, and tell me what you see, You aint seen the best of me yet, Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest...'  
  
Okay, I needed to really impress the judges, here I go. I started in a crouched position.  
  
'I got all I need, but you can set it free, I can catch the moon in my hands, Don't you know who I am...'  
  
This was it. I jumped up, Split leap, step ball change, split leap, step ball change, jump, jump, plies, box, jump, jump, plies, split!  
  
'Remember my na-ame, Fame, I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly (high) I feel it coming together, People will see me and cry, (fame) I'm gonna make it to heaven, Light up the sky like a flame. Oohh, I'm gonna live forever, Baby remember my name!'  
  
Okay, freestyle, perform, back straight, stomach in!  
  
Pirouette, pirouette, Split leap, Pirouette.  
  
Hand, hand, head, head, pirouette, Box splits.  
  
Up a bit, right leg splits, up a bit box splits, up again left leg splits!  
  
'Fame!'  
  
And crouch down into ending position!  
  
"Well, that was quite a show Miss Tsukino, we'll be contacting you in the next few days?"  
  
"You mean I got the part?"  
  
"You'll see Miss Tsukino, you'll see!" Replied the judge as she dismissed me! Oh my god, was she really gonna keep me waiting?  
  
Oh well I guess I'd better head home, I got a late shift at work today!  
  
Tokyo  
  
Darien's p.o.v  
  
I still hadn't found her, or any trace of her! Her friends wouldn't tell me anything, and I didn't have the guts to face her father yet! I kept calling round to all the places in New York where she could have been!  
  
Suddenly I remembered something...someone.  
  
On the way out of my apartment Serena had dropped something, someone's phone number!  
  
I picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"Hello?" Came the voice from the other end, boy this was going to be tough!  
  
"Er, hi, is that Alex by any chance?" .....  
  
Back In New York Serena's p.o.v  
  
"Oh my god, when are they gonna call?" I moaned once again to Jessie. We were hanging out in my room!  
  
"Serena relax would you! They're gonna call, and if you described your audition right, you're gonna get the part!" Jessie soothed, she was so good at calming people down, but I couldn't help worrying!  
  
"But Jess, say they don't call, an they were just saying that to make people feel good?"  
  
"Serena, honey. In this business, you don't just tell people you're gonna call to make em' feel good! If you think they're crap, you tell em! Now did they say you were crap?" Asked Jessie, she had a point!  
  
"No.."  
  
"Well there you go, I bet they're just trying to build up some excitement and suspense, and hey it's working!" Chuckled Jessie!  
  
"I guess... But they sure have left it a long tim..."  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, please be them, please be them!" I screamed as I ran to get the phone on my bedside table.  
  
"Hello Serena speaking?" I said.  
  
"Oh Miss Tsukino I presume?" YES!!!! It was the judges voice on the other end of the phone!!  
  
"Yes that's me!" I replied, I was almost too relieved to speak!  
  
"Well Miss Tsukino, I have some news!"  
  
"Yes, what is it? What's the news?" I practically screamed down the phone!  
  
"Well... I have to say..."  
  
Oh my god, what was she trying to do? Kill me? This was way, way, way, way harsh!!  
  
"... Congratulations Miss Tsukino, you got the part as Carmen in the musical Fame!"  
  
"Ha...I...Oh...God...My...Oh...huh..." I was speechless.  
  
Luckily Jessie was right behind me and heard the whole thing!  
  
"Hello, yeah, Serena's speechless she's so happy, and she accepts the part! Okay, thanks very much bye!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH....." 


	9. Chapter 9 Opening night

Chapter 10 – Opening night  
  
Hi, I need more reviews, I got loads I no, but I need to know I'm not writin this story 4 nothing! Fanx 2 all the wonderful peeps hu did review though I luv u all!!!! But on to chapter 10 of Just put on your dancin' shoes!  
  
O.o°â¢â¢°o.OO.o°â¢â¢°o.OO.o°â¢â¢°o.OO.o°â¢â¢°o.OO.o°â¢â¢°o.OO.o°â¢â¢°o.O  
  
Tokyo – Darien's p.o.v  
  
It's been over half a year since I've seen Serena. My heart is officially broken.  
  
I phoned that Alex guy, but unfortunately he wouldn't tell me where she was, he said something about not wanting her to get hurt again! As if!  
  
Andrew keeps trying to set me up with people, it's so annoying, doesn't he realise Serena's the one who's got my heart, even if she doesn't realise it, my heart belongs to her and always will until the day I die!  
  
Wow, I can be really dramatic when I want to be! Hehe! But hey, I'd do anything, or act any way for Serena, my princess!  
  
There I go again, I should be in a soap opera, hehe!  
  
Anyway, I'd better go to college! I was now in the best medical school in the country, I loved it there, as it was my dream to help people and save others lives, probably because of all the things that happened in my past!  
  
Later that day  
  
As I was walking towards McDonalds (do they have them in Japan lol???) I noticed something in front of me, it was a flier, from somewhere foreign as it was in English and luckily I could understand it!  
  
I picked it up and stuffed it into my briefcase! I didn't have the time to read it at the moment!  
  
I got a take away hamburger and fries! Then I went back to the student lounge at college to study for my upcoming finals!  
  
I pulled my books out of my bag, but something caught my eye... again! It was the flyer I had picked up earlier! I decided to read it, as it was so eye catching!  
  
As soon as I laid my eyes on the piece of paper, I was immediately shocked!  
  
This flyer, it, it was from... New York!  
  
New York – Serena's p.o.v  
  
I couldn't believe it, I got the part as Carmen in fame! The main part, well one of them anyway! I was so excited!  
  
Opening night was in one month's time! I had rehearsals everyday from 12pm till 4pm! Luckily the academy let me have the time off!  
  
Right, I need to go shopping! Tonight my friends were throwing me a congratulations party, and I needed the perfect outfit, in other words I wanted to look drop dead gorgeous for once in my life!  
  
I went to the hairdressers, and had my hair curled, it now reached the bottom of my back, and I kept it down! I also had my nails done and got a fake tan!  
  
Now I just needed a dress!  
  
As I was walking through the mall, I noticed a new shop. It was called Morgan! (Are there Morgan's in America?)  
  
There was the most gorgeous dress in the window!  
  
It was pink, and sleeveless. The top was a corset type of thing that looked extremely tight! Then as it got to the waist it started to get looser until it reached the knees!  
  
It had many different layers on the skirt part of the dress, and diamonds on the top and around the bottom! I had to get this dress, I'd be the envy of everyone that saw me!  
  
I rushed into the shop, and grabbed my size in the dress!  
  
It fit perfectly, absolutely perfectly!! I so was getting this dress!  
  
I looked on the price label just to check I wasn't going over my normal budget!  
  
I nearly fainted when I looked at the price tag!  
  
$200 just for a dress, this was WAY over my budget! But the dress was so perfect and I would certainly wear it again!  
  
Oh my god, this was a hard decision!!  
  
Darien's p.o.v  
  
As soon as I saw the flyer again I ran home and packed my bags!  
  
I needed to get the next flight to New York, and quickly!  
  
I had to see this show, I'd pay all the money in the world... Just to see this one show!  
  
1 Month later in New York Serena's p.o.v  
  
Oh my god tonight was opening night!! OH MY GOD!!!! My family had flown over to see me, and all the scouts!! And of course all my new friends were sitting in the audience smiling away! And there was another face as well, I had to look twice to see who it was, it was Alex!  
  
There was about three minutes until I went on stage with my co-star Anthony! He was playing the guy I was meant to really like, and have a fight over with this other girl, hehe! He was pretty cute!  
  
I couldn't believe I was going to be in fame! This was all I had ever dreamed of!  
  
"Serena, It's you you're on stage... NOW!" Said one of the organisers as they practically pushed me on!  
  
The first act was auditions to get into the P.A! I had to dance, along with three other girls that all looked quite like me!  
  
Then all the people that had main parts had to get up on the balconies. I was standing in the middle, with two girls next to me, there were people above and below me!  
  
We sang: "Pray, pray, pray  
  
I pray I make P.A.  
  
I pray I make  
  
I pray I make P.A.  
  
Pray, pray, pray  
  
I pray I make P.A.  
  
I pray I make  
  
I pray I make P.A.  
  
Pray, pray, pray  
  
I pray I make P.A.  
  
I pray I make  
  
I pray I make P.A.  
  
Pray, pray  
  
Pray, pray  
  
Pray, pray  
  
Pray, pray  
  
I pray I make P.A.  
  
I pray I make  
  
I pray I make P.A.  
  
Make P.A."  
  
The lights went out and the audience burst into applause! It felt so amazing to be there, the lights, the sounds, the music, the dancing, everything!  
  
Right, now I had the quickest costume change ever!  
  
While I got dressed I could hear the others singing  
  
Suddenly I heard the announcement  
  
"P.A Class of 2004 we welcome you all!"  
  
At that moment we all had to go on dancing, or singing!  
  
The musical went like this the whole way through, people singing, dancing and acting of course, unfortunately I wasn't in the graduation scene, as my character died when she took a drug overdose! But I was in the finally where I sung 'Fame'!!  
  
I was so pleases the opening night had gone so well! And all my friends and family were there to congratulate me!!  
  
Darien's p.o.v  
  
She was amazing, like a goddess...no.... She WAS a goddess! The most beautiful creature I had ever seen! It was the best show in the history of musicals!!  
  
At the end of the show, Serena came out and looked into the audience!  
  
It was then that she saw me, her eyes filled with tears, oh no, I didn't want to make her cry!  
  
I saw her say to herself, "Darien...." 


	10. chapter 10 sorry!

Just put on your dancin' shoes  
  
Chapter 10 – Sorry!  
  
Oh my god I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! I'm so so so sorry. Kinda fits in with the chappie title huh? Hehe! Please tell me if you like this story, because that means a lot to me! Thank you if you do review!  
  
Anyway!  
  
Last time:  
  
Darien's p.o.v  
  
She was amazing, like a goddess...no.... She WAS a goddess! The most beautiful creature I had ever seen! It was the best show in the history of musicals!!  
  
At the end of the show, Serena came out and looked into the audience!  
  
It was then that she saw me, her eyes filled with tears, oh no, I didn't want to make her cry!  
  
I saw her say to herself, "Darien...."  
  
..............................................................................  
  
"Darien."  
  
She looked me straight in the eye, her own baby blue eyes glistening in the spotlights; my Serena was a star, my princess!  
  
I can't believe she's kept her talents from us! It makes me feel so selfish, so cruel.  
  
There I was commenting her on her faults.  
  
"Oh Serena you're so clumsy."  
  
"You're such a meatball head!"  
  
"Don't eat so fast you're making a mess."  
  
"Serena you're embarrassing me."  
  
"Serena stop being such a cry baby."  
  
"Grow up Serena."  
  
And there she was, standing on that stage looking like the queen she was destined to be!  
  
She certainly had grown up! It was like I didn't know her anymore. It scared the hell out of me I can tell you that!  
  
Was she still my princess?  
  
Would she accept my apologies?  
  
Would she accept me?  
  
Who knows, but I'm gonna try and win her back.  
  
Make her feel like the most important person in the world, beg her for forgiveness!  
  
I just need to say sorry!  
  
Serena's p.o.v  
  
There he was, on my night of glory.  
  
Sitting there staring! I could just fall in love with him once again, his midnight black bangs falling over his gorgeous ocean blue eyes!  
  
His tall, masculine figure standing there looking at me.  
  
I still loved him, with all my heart!  
  
But what he did, was terrible, he didn't trust me, I lost all my faith in him that day.  
  
Why did things always have to be so hard between us?  
  
Why couldn't we just have a happy life and be together?  
  
No Sailor moon, no dying and being reborn, no memory losses.  
  
Just Darien and me happily ever after. Why couldn't we have that?  
  
Oh shit it's my turn to bow!  
  
I feel so amazing, that show went fantastically and my one true love was there to see me shine! Right now I feel so happy.  
  
Author's p.o.v  
  
That night, after the show had finished, the stars including Serena were sitting in their dressing rooms, taking off their costumes and make up.  
  
Serena had just finished getting dressed into her normal clothes when she heard a faint knock at the door!  
  
"Come in." She said as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal a tall, dark figure.  
  
"Serena I..." He started.  
  
"Well, well, well hello Darien, It's good to see you." Interrupted Serena looking Darien straight in the eye once again.  
  
"Look Serena, I came here today to say I'm sorry!" Darien explained as he stepped forward into the dressing room.  
  
"Oh really whatever for?" Serena replied sarcastically.  
  
'Why am I being like this?' Serena thought to herself, 'this isn't like me at all.  
  
"Don't be like that, please! You know what I'm sorry for Serena, I acted like a jerk that day I saw you with Alex. But you have no idea what runs through my mind when I see you with another guy." Explained Darien.  
  
"Of course I do! Don't you think I feel the same way towards you? Heck, even when you get close to the scouts I get jealous!" Serena replied, slight laughter in her voice, as she couldn't believe he didn't know all of this.  
  
"Really?" Darien stood there shocked.  
  
"Really really!" Replied Serena, "Darien I love you why wouldn't I feel that way?"  
  
"You, you love me? Even after all I've done? Serena I've been so unfair I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me right now." Darien sighed.  
  
"I could never hate you! Sure I'm hurt because I feel you don't trust me, I'd never cheat on you Darien, never. You're my soul mate, my true love why would I ever go to another?" Serena questioned feeling tears come to her eyes.  
  
"I don't know I just felt so jealous when I saw you holding hands with Alex, and I know I didn't let you explain...but you ever heard of blind jealousy?" Darien asked walking closer to Serena.  
  
"Erm yeah, but what's that got to do with this Darien?"  
  
"Well what I'm trying to say is, that I was so jealous it made me practically blind, I couldn't think, I just had to get out of there, I'm sorry I didn't let you explain." Said Darien, wiping the tears from Serena's face.  
  
"But why? Why didn't you at least talk to me after? I went through hell Darien hell." Sobbed Serena.  
  
"Sshh, Sshh don't cry over me! I don't deserve you tears Serena, I know I'm a bastard with no feelings, but I love you and I'm so sorry for any pain I put you through, to be honest I don't deserve your love and never will, so I might as well leave." Said Darien as he pulled her into a hug, but pulled away to leave when he said the last sentence.  
  
"NO, don't leave me! I love you so much Darien, and the fact that you've come all the way over here to tell me all of that, well it means a lot to me and proves you do deserve my love! I accept your apologies and I'm sorry if I looked like I was cheating on you with Alex, he's more like a brother to me I swear." Cried Serena pulling Darien back into a hug.  
  
"Serena, thank you, you've made me the happiest man alive I don't know how I lived with out you." Sighed Darien lifting her chin and kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you Darien, with all my heart." Serena sighed.  
  
"I love you too Serena, to the moon and back a million times. NO wait more than that!"  
  
Serena giggled and leant her head on his chest.  
  
"How did I survive without you Darien?" She said quietly.  
  
"I don't know but I promise you we'll never be apart again never! I'm sorry Serena." Daries soothed, feeling he couldn't say sorry enough!  
  
"Darien I forgive you. Stop saying sorry." Serena laughed, "I guess we're finally getting our happy ending."  
  
"We sure are." Replied Darien as he kissed her once again.  
  
"But one more thing Serena." He said after he'd pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"What's that?" She asked.  
  
"Why did you feel you had to hide your talent from us?"  
  
"Well, I don't know I guess I just felt I had responsibilities as Sailor Moon." She replied looking at the floor.  
  
"But you're so amazing at dancing, if we knew your potential I'm sure Luna wouldn't have put as much pressure on you."  
  
"Yeh but what difference would it have made? Training took up all my time so I couldn't have done dancing anyway." She sighed as she sat down in the chair before her mirror.  
  
"But surely Luna would have cut down training to let you go, you missed out so much! I mean I'm so glad you've gone back to it now, but Serena Don't you think we would have all loved to see you dance before you left?"  
  
"I guess, I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do." She cried.  
  
"It's ok, gees how many people are saying sorry today hehe!" Darien laughed as he sat down on another chair and pulled Serena onto his lap, "I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you too. My prince!"  
  
Well? What do you think? Is it good? Please review!  
  
Luv  
  
Princess Consuela Bananahammock!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	11. epilogue yes or no? u decide!

Hi do you guys want me to write an epilogue for just put on your dancin' shoes? Because if I get enough reviews saying you do want me to I'm totally up for it!!!  
  
Thanks for reading this  
  
Luv  
  
Princess Consuela Bananahammock  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx 


End file.
